degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FanCy/WIKI Art Online Sign Ups
So to those who don't already know, Sword Art Online is my favorite anime of all, and part of this is fueled by my love for playing MMOs. Seeing an anime full of playing it is pure bliss to me. So naturally, at the thought of making an anime fic, this one is the first to come to mind. I've always had the idea for this to be a Krew fic(myself, ash, lizzy, kieran, michi, gegi, and alaya -- even tho the last 3 aren't active here they will still be included yes) but 7 really isn't enough for a main cast for a full blown fic, especially with what I have in mind - which I will explain. It won't be first come first serve per se, for the rest of the main characters. I will give everyone to sign up a significant role, even if it's just recurring. There wont be any.'minor' or 1~ episode characters, no matter the abudance of sign ups I may or may not receive. One grievance I had with the series is all the time skips in the first arc. Nearly 80 floors with only 14 eps, with only 2-3 floors shown in depth ... nah I did not like that. Stay with me here but I would've been okay with SAO going on for hundreds of episodes with each floor in depth. So by this I want to go by at least one episode per floor. But all the way to 100, not stopping as they did with Heathcliff in the series. So yeah, plenty of room for even recurring characters to receive proper development. The thing is here, not all the floors were shown as I said. Only 3(4 if you count Heathcliff ig)/100 final boss battles are shown in the series. This will take a lot of imagination on my side. Which I'm so looking forward to. As I said, I love playinf MMORPGs, itll be a blast for me. Still though, I can't guarantee fast or necessarily consistent chapter updates due to, well, I'm in 3 AP classes, which makes free time hard to come by in chunks most days of the week. But I will try to keep it consistent enough. MMORPGs are a somewhat complex build up, sort of is in the anime, but there's a lot of plot holes within the set up of the game because we only got 14 24ish minute episodes to depict the entirety of the SAO arc. I've been working on setting up a class,skill,etc. system, taking inspirations from games I've played, but it takes a while so I can not guarentee it'll kick off immediately as I get x amount of ppls. But I will begin the writing process after formulating the system which, isn't hard, just takes effort. Oh and even though I will make it in depth and long I'll try to keep the creativity up and try not to get redundant like the redundant animes like bleach ppls hate =p. And will not feature actual SAO charas. Inspiration for charas may come from SAO on basis of if I relate a wikian to certain chara, but will not be cookie cutter like how Kieran is like Kirito and Ash is like Asuna, will not necessarily be romantically involved tho Kirsuna is OTP. We will just have to see how chars play out. ;) So ya if you can be patient with me in the process. ill try to formulate my humor that everyone knows and creatively to make it an enjoyable read to anyone interested. Plz sign up y'all ❤ Those who've signed up: *(as I said inspiration comes from Krew fic idea so all of them are alrdy in by default) **Myself, Ash, Lizzy, Kieran, GEGI, Michi & Alaya *Xav *Yazzy *Cece *Red *Rj *Dami *Dani *Cam *BorresAlex *Matt *Catie *Ari *Delia *Meg Category:Blog posts